Family
by twigirl28
Summary: Bella is just getting out of a bad relationship when she meets Edward. The two hit if off almost immediately. But soon Bella's life comes crashing down around her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Each chapter will be named after the song I listened to while writing it. The prologue is the only chapter that will not have a song title with it, but if anyone is interested I listened to "I shall believe" while writing it. This story WILL have a character death but as crazy as it sounds I do promise a HEA. I hope everyone enjoys and please review. **

**Prologue **

Have you ever had one of those moments when you can no longer tell reality from fiction. A moment when all you want to do is wake up from a nightmare, but you realize that you're not sleeping. We as humans go through life believing nothing bad will happen to us. For example, that horrible robbery that went wrong and left two dead that you hear about on the news. You think to yourself, "I feel awful for the family that lost their loved ones over such nonsense. Deep inside you believe that it will never happen to you or anyone you love. We always think bad things happen to other people and not us. That simply isn't true. Bad things can happen to anyone at any time. Sometimes we learn this lesson from watching friends go through bad things, sometimes we are taught this lesson the hard way.

I look around me from the back seat of the car. With every house we pass, I feel more fear wash over me. I know we're close now because there are flashing lights in front of us. The closer we get the brighter they become. It's as if the lights are taunting me, telling me this is not a dream. When the car stops, I'm the first one out. My body is operating on instinct and adrenaline. Theres people scattered around. Some are innocent bystanders wondering, curious about whats going on. The others are cops and EMS workers. I see them, but I don't look long enough to know who they are. An arm comes across my chest, stopping me. "I'm sorry," he says, "you can't go any further." I hear my name being called from somewhere behind me. I turn and find the voice. His face tells me I'm not going to like what he has to say, but I have to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all that have given this story a chance so far. This story is very near and dear to my heart. It's based on my best friends life, or rather something that happened to her about six years ago. Of course I've taken some liberties and not everything will be exactly the same as it happened back then, but most of this story is VERY TRUE. And I love getting reviews so please send me more. Song for this chapter is 'A little bit stronger'**

**Chapter 1 Stronger**

I pull into the drive way of my best friend Alice Brandon's house. I sit in the car for a minute thinking about what I just did. I, Isabella Marie Swan, just broke up with my boyfriend of a year. It was the scariest thing I've ever done. Jacob Black was abusive mentally and, although rarely, he was physically abusive. He'd only hit me once and pushed me twice, but abuse was abuse and I deserved better than that. It may have taken me a year to figure that out, but I was here now, free of him and the lies I'd had to tell my brother Emmett and my dad Charlie. If they had known what was going on, they would have killed him. My mother, Renée and Alice were the only ones to know. My mother was extremely upset and encouraged me to end it. She'd even threatened to "tell" on me to my dad and brother a few times, but each time I promised her I would handle it. And finally today, I had and let's just say, Jake didn't take it very well. I'd been smart though, taking him to a public place like the Pizza Palace in town. I knew he wouldn't make a scene and I was right. I could tell he was pissed, but he never raised his voice once.

I climb out of my car and walk up to Alice's house, where I knock on the door. Mrs. Brandon opens the door and smiles when she sees its me. "Bella, sweetheart, Alice is upstairs. Go on up." She says as she hugs me. I climb the stairs two at a time, excited about my news. I feel empowered by my breakup, almost as if I'm a new woman.

When I walk into Alice's room, she's on the phone and from the sexy way she's talking I know it's Jasper, her long time boyfriend. I sneak up behind her and grab her sides.

"Arghh!" Alice screams and the phone goes flying, almost hitting me in the face. "What the hell Bella? Jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack. Dont do that again." She scolds me while holding her hand over her heart. I can't stop laughing at her.

"I'm sorry." I say through my laughter. She glares at me and sits up on her bed.

"Yeah you really look sorry, you bit...Oh shit Jazz!" Alice suddenly rememberes that Jasper was still on the phone across the room. She runs over to it and picks it up. "Jazz baby? Oh I'm so sorry. Bella scared the shit out of me. Yeah, I'll call you later. Love you to bye." Alice ends the call and sits back down on the bed. I lay down beside her and sigh heavily. "So what's up with you? You seem to be in a good mood. I havent seen you like this in a long time." She says noticing the silly smile on my face.

"I did it Al. I broke up with him." I say excitedly. Alice turns to me so fast, I'm worried she might have given herself whiplash. Her eyes are as big as plates and she looks as though she's in shock.

"Are you serious? Bella dont toy with me right now. Did you really do it? Like for good?"

"Yep! I did what you and mom suggested and took him to a crowded restaurant and told him it was over. I told him I didn't love him anymore and I didn't want to see him ever again." I tell her proudly.

Alice jumps up and down, while still sitting on her bed, and claps her hands. She throws herself at me and hugs me tightly. "Oh God Bella! I'm so incredibly proud of you ! We have to celebrate." She says.

I hug her back just as tightly, thankful that I have a friend like Alice. Some people get lucky and find a wonderful, amazing friend and some people are not so lucky. I happen to be one of the lucky ones. "We will definitely celebrate Al, but not tonight. I need to go home and tell mom. Besides we have classes tomorrow and I need to study." I tell her. Alice and I go to the local college in Forks Washington. We are almost four years in to are studies. It feels like my life is finally coming together. I have an amazing family and friends and within seven months I will be graduating college.

* * *

I walk through the front door of my mom's house, which is also my house. Yes I'm 22 years old still living at home with my mom, but I'm very close to my mom. Renée and my dad have been divorced since I was three, Emmett was five. I don't remember them ever being together. Emmett says he remembers a little but not much. I'm close to both my parents, but my moms been my rock. She's everything to me, a mother when I need one and a best friend when I need that.

"Mom?" I call as I walk to the kitchen. I find her standing at the stove, pulling a casserole from the oven.

"Bella sweety, your just in time, dinner is done."

"Great, I'm starving." I say as I start to set the table. When we've sat down and started eating I tell her about my breakup with Jake.

"Oh Bella you don't know how happy that makes me baby girl. I was so worried about you." She says to me. Now I fell guilty for making her worry so much.

"Well you don't have to worry anymore mom. I did it and I feel so much better about myself." I tell her.

"Are you planning on telling your father and Emmett?" She asks me.

"I think I have to." I say. I explain myself when she looks confused. "If Jake starts to bother me, I want dad and Em to know. I just figure it's better to go ahead and tell them. What do you think?" I ask her. I value my mother's opinion, I always have.

"I think your right. Besides this is a small town Bella and I'm surprised they havent found out before now what's been going on between you and Jake. I think it's better if they hear the truth from you." She says, patting my hand.

We finish dinner and I do the dishes since she cooked. When I'm done I go to her room to tell her goodnight. When I walk in, she's laying on her bed reading a book. "Mom, I'm going to study for a few and then go to bed." She stands up and comes to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm so proud of you. Dont you ever forget, you are strong and can handle anything that gets thrown your way. I love you sweety."

"I love you to mom. Goodnight." I say and walk to my room. I hope she's right about me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Everyday is exactly the same

I have always loved school, the notebooks and pens, the smell of the books and the atmosphere of a classroom, there was just always something about it that I loved. This Psychology class however, was boring me to death. It was one of the classes that Alice and I shared and we ended up talking instead of taking notes. The instructor's voice never changed in pitch, he reminded me of that teacher from Ferris Bueller's day off. Yeah it was that bad. So it was either fall asleep or talk to Alice, and we chose to talk.

"So the party is going to be this Saturday night. You coming?" Alice asked me. She'd been telling me about Jasper's cousin moving to town. His name was Edward something, I couldn't remember now, but Jasper was super excited that he was moving here and wanted to throw him a party. Apparently Edward would be rooming with Jasper, who had his own house. Jasper was a firefighter for the town of Forks and although he didn't make a lot of money, he'd gotten an inheritance from his grandmother when she passed. He used that money to out right buy a beautiful, three bedroom brick house. I constantly wondered why Alice didn't move in with him, but anytime I asked her she would just tell me she wasn't ready. So now Edward was going to share Jasper's house.

"Umm...yeah. I'll come. I kinda need to get out anyways." I said. It had been two weeks since I broke up with Jake. I still hadn't told my dad and Emmett, but I was planning on doing that soon. In the mean time, I needed to get out and start living my life again. I felt like everyday had been exactly the same. I went to school and then went straight home, with the exception of Alice's house. I hadn't seen my brother or his wife and my nephew in three weeks. Emmett was married to a beautiful woman named Rosalie Hale, Swan now. They had the most precious little boy, Henry who was three. With white blonde hair and intense blue eyes, he was adorable and was destined to be a heart-throb. Ok so maybe I was biased, but he was gorgeous and I missed him.

"Great. You want to ride together?" Alice asked me.

"Nah. Your probably going to stay the night there and then I want have a way home."

"What! You have stayed there before. You know Jazz keeps that third room for you." Alice said, trying to convince me to stay. It was true that Jazz always had that one room that he called "Bella's room". I always thought it was so sweet and had stayed in it many times when I was to drunk or tired to go home. I just wasn't sure I wanted to stay the night there the first time I met Edward. I mean, it was going to be Edwards home as well and maybe he wouldn't want me staying there.

"How about I drive and that way if I want to go home I can without bothering you and if I want to stay then I will." I said trying to appease her.

"Ok cool." She said.

Everyone around us started rising from their seats. Alice and I had obviously missed the instructor dismissing us. We packed our bags and promised to call each other later. Alice still had another class, while I was done for the day. I walked out to my car, pulling my phone out on the way to check for missed calls or texts. I stopped in my tracks when I saw I had fourteen missed calls all from Jake. I had some voice mails as well, but I wasn't sure I wanted to hear what those said. I shoved the phone back in my bag without listening to them and climbed in my car, ready to just go home.

* * *

"Aww man." I groan to myself as I pull in the driveway. Phillip Dwyer's car is here. He and my mom have been dating for six months and he's a major asshole. For some reason, he hates me and Emmett. I tend to be the only one he shows this hatred to though. I think he's afraid of Em. Hell most people are. At 6'3 and over 200 pounds, of what is mostly muscle, he scares the shit out of a lot of people. Phil has always been super sweet to Em's face, but I've heard the comments he's made to mom when he thinks nobody can hear him. Of course Renée defends us to him, but he just really doesn't like us.

I walk through the door and head straight to the kitchen for a glass of water. Phil is sitting at the table, drumming his fingers. I briefly wonder if he knows how annoying that is, and if he does know, then is he doing it just to get under my skin. I walk past him and go to the sink. I decide to try to be polite and make conversation.

"Hey Phil. Where's mom?" I ask him.

"She's in the shower. How are you Bella?" Wow. I'm shocked he's being nice to me.

"I'm good." I say, still at a loss as to why he's suddenly being human towards me.

"I see your still sponging off your mother. You can't live here forever you know." He says. I feel my blood pressure rising, my face becoming hot with anger.

"I believe that's between me and MY mother." I tell him harshly.

He shakes his head at me. "I never understood how such an amazing woman like Renée could raise such losers. You and Emmett must have gotten your fathers genes." He says.

"Fuck you Phil!" I say as I walk out the kitchen and go to my room. I really wanted to tell mom about the phone calls from Jake, but now is just not the time. I'll wait until Phil leaves, because I can't spend another minute around him.

* * *

Later that night, I lay on the couch waiting on mom to get home from her date with Phil. A shiver runs down my spine just thinking his name. I'm just about to doze off when I hear the front door open.

"Bella, baby were you waiting up for me?" She asks me.

"Yeah. How was you night?" I ask her. I hate that she's with Phil and I know she can do better, but I also want her happy and if he's what does if for her, then I'm not going to come in between that.

"It was fine. We had dinner and then went for a walk out by the water. Are you ok? You never wait up for me." Mom asks as she comes to sit down next to me. She runs her hand through my hair and I can feel all the tension leave me. I always feel safe when I have my mom.

"Yeah I just wanted make sure you got home ok and well...I did want to tell you something."

"Oh no! Your pregnant?" She gasps.

"God mom! No!" I look at her in horror. "I wanted to tell you that Jake called me fourteen times today while I was in class and he left five voice mails."

Oh. Thank God! You had me scared." Renée is clutching her chest. "Well what did they say?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to listen to them. I know it will be nothing but him saying he will change, well either that or he's pissed and they will be threats." I say. If Jake has been snorting coke then the voice mails are more than likely threats, but if he's clean then he's probably apologizing.

"Has he called anymore since then?" She asks me.

"Nope."

"Ok, well I think maybe he's just acting out because you hurt his male pride. You still need to tell Em and your father whats going on though."

"I know and I plan to soon." I yawn and stand up to stretch. "I'm going to bed mom. I'm exhausted." I hug her. "I love you."

"I love you to baby girl. Sleep tight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 We are young**

Alice and I pull up to Jasper's house, well I guess it's now Jasper and Edward's house. I'd planned on driving myself, but Alice can be very convincing when she wants to. She'd wanted to arrive together and wouldn't stop harping on me about it, so I'd eventually caved and said I would ride with her. To be honest, I loved staying at Jazz's house. I didn't have to worry about going home late and waking mom up and besides she seemed to worry less when I wasn't on the road late at night.

"Are we late Al?" I ask. There are cars parked everywhere, all over the yard, in the drive way, along the sidewalk in front the house and across the street. The neighbors are probably pissed. The whole damn town must be here.

"No. There wasn't really a set time. I guess people were ready to party the weeks stress away. Well either that or over half these cars are women wanting to meet the new man in town." Alice says, smirking at me.

I open my phone and send a quick text to mom, letting her know that Alice and I arrived safely. I know that I most likely want hear my phone once I step out the car and truthfully, I don't want to keep it on me anyways. You never know when some drunk asshole is going to spill something on you and then my phone is ruined. Usually when I come to one of Jasper's parties, I put my phone in his room. That's about the only place in the house that NO ONE is allowed to go.

I step out into the chilly night air and the loud music hits me instantly. People are dancing on the porch of Jasper's brick house. The front door is wide open, allowing the music to flow freely outside. I wrap my arms around me, wishing I'd brought my jacket with me. My phone vibrates in my hand and I check it, thinking it's my mom. It's Jake. He's called me all week and I've avoided each call. I'll give him credit, he's smart not leaving any threatening voice mails or text messages. I know his temper will win out eventually though and he will start to harass me.

"You look hot Bella. I love those boots." Jessica Stanely says as me and Alice walk up on the porch. I look down at my black suede knee-high boots. These are my favorite ones and I hardly ever wear them.

"Thanks Jess. It looks like the entire town is in there." I say pointing inside the house. She laughs and goes on dancing with Mike Newton, who looks plastered already. Jeez, hasn't he ever heard of pacing himself. He's going to pass out by the time the party really starts.

Alice grabs my hand and pulls me through the door. We squeeze through all the bodies drinking and dancing until we find Jazz in the kitchen mixing drinks. He hands us a beer, which I'll never drink because I hate the taste, but I take it and decide that I'll come back and get a wine cooler. Alice kisses him and tells him we're going to put our things in his room. We walk through the dining room and living room. I know this house like it's my own, but I stay close to Al, letting her guide me through the sea of bodies. We turn to go down the hallway where the three bedrooms and two bathrooms are located. At the end of the hall is Jasper's room. Just as I'm walking past the first bathroom, someone comes out and we run into each other. My full beer sloshes around and splashes my unsuspecting victim.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry, I wasnt watching where I was going." I say. I look up at the most handsome man I've ever seen.

He looks down at his wet shirt as if willing the stain to disappear on its own. "Uhh, no your fine. It's just that...well I just changed my shirt from the last person who spilled their drink on me."

I know it's rude, but I can't help the laugh that bubbles out of me. Mr. Sexy looks at me like I'm crazy for laughing at his bad luck. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh at your situation, it's just funny that you seem to have worse luck than me." I say. He stares at me and I can see the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile.

"Edward this is my best friend Bella Swan. Bella this is Jasper's cousin Edward Cullen." Alice introduces us. We smile stupidly at each other, just standing there staring like idiots. "We were going to put our things in Jazz's room Edward."

Edward nods his head, but never takes his eyes from mine. Alice tugs my arm, getting my attention, effectively breaking mine and Edward's connection. "I guess I'll see you out there." Edward says, with a sexy smile.

Alice and I go into Jasper's room and shut the door. "Holy shit Al, he's HOt!" I whisper yell.

"I know. I think sexy genes run in their family or something."

I lay my cell phone on Jasper's dresser, and we go back out to the party. We go to the kitchen and I discreetly throw my beer in the trash. Going to the fridge, I pull out a wine cooler. There's not many left in there, but this will work until I'm ready for mixed drinks, well that or shots which ever comes first.

Walking back to the living room, where most of the action is going on, I search out Edward. I spot him in the far corner of the room surrounded by girls, all hanging on his every word. It's really pathetic. Poor new guy didn't know what he was in for when he moved to the small town of Forks Washington. I bet all these girls are thinking fresh meat. Edward looks up and catches me staring, before I can look away he raises his drink to me and without taking his eyes from mine he takes a sip. I nod my head, because really he has me entranced and flustered and I don't know what else to do.

"Bella!" I turn around, searching for the voice that has called my name and see Tyler Crowely walking towards me.

"Tyler. What's up?" I ask, not really caring, but trying to be sociable.

"Jazz said you were coming tonight. I've been looking for you." He says. Great! I resist the urge to roll my eyes and instead smile at him. When I don't respond, he continues, "You looking hot tonight Bells." He says looking me up and down. He must be hard up. I'm wearing my skinny jeans with the black boots and a baby blue long sleeve shirt. I'm not exactly dressed to go clubbing. Yeah I might look cute but my outfit doesn't call for the lust I see in Tyler's eyes.

"Uhh thanks." I'm not sure what else to say.

"Let's dance." He says, not even bothering to ask before he takes my hand and pulls me to the middle of the living room where others are already dancing.

We dance to one song before I make an excuse of needing some air. One more time of Tyler rubbing his dick on me while trying to bump and grind and I was going to throw up. I walk outside on the porch where it's much cooler. Jessica and Mike are no longer dancing and have went to full-blown groping and making out in front of everyone. It's hilarious to watch.

"Bells. Has anyone seen Bella?" I hear Alice yelling from inside.

Walking back in, I run into Edward, again. He leans down close to my ear in what I'm guessing is an attempt for me to hear him over all the noise. "Alice and Jasper are getting ready to do shots. Alice demands you come to the kitchen right now." He tells me as he laughs lightly.

"Ok thanks." I turn to go to the kitchen when I notice he's following me. "Uhh are you going to do some shots to?"

"Yep, and I really want to see you and Alice take shots." He says with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?"

"Ohhhhh yeah. You and Alice don't look like you can handle straight liquor." He says and I feel like he's challenging me. I love a challenge.

I smile at him, letting him know that I accept the challenge he's handed down. "Hmmm...I guess we will see."

We go into the kitchen and Jasper already has shots lined up. I usually ask what it is and then sniff it to see how bad it smells. The worse the smell the worse it's going to taste, in my opinion. With Edward watching me so closely, that cocky smirk on his face, I snatch up the shot and down it. I pray I don't gag, because I've been known to do that sometimes. Fortunately it goes down smoothly. I'm doing a happy dance on the inside, proud of my success. I look at Edward and raise one manicured eyebrow at him and give him a cocky smile.

"Isabella! What the hell. We're supposed to all go at the same time." Alice says.

"It's ok Al baby, Bella's ready to party. I'll fix her another one." Jasper says.

For the next 30 minutes we take shot after shot and I'm really impressed with myself. I don't gag or make a nasty face and I seem to be holding my own against the boys. Unfortunately, Alice has gone to lala land five shots ago. She's slurring and staggering.

I hear Nelly's 'Hot in here' come on the sound system. I snap my head towards the living room and have to grab the counter for support. Ok maybe I had a little too much to drink. My eyes are having a hard time keeping up with the movement of my head.

"Ohhhh! I love this song!" I scream to loudly. Edward throws his head back laughing at me. I can tell he's buzzed, his eyes are blood-shot.

"Let's dance Bella."

Unlike when Tyler asked me to dance, I don't hesitate. I stumble towards him and take the lead. He puts his hands on my hips from behind and helps guide me out to the makeshift dance floor. We start dancing and I let the beat take over me. Edward stays behind me, grinding his groin on my ass. I swear I'm so turned on right now. I reach behind me and wrap my arms around his neck. He buries his face in the crook of my neck. We start really getting into the song and our hips are rolling together in a wonderful rhythm. His hands are roaming and even though I don't know him, I don't want to stop him. He places small, wet kisses on my neck and my head lulls back on his shoulder allowing him more access. I turn around in his arms, wanting to be face to face. I want to see him. He lifts his head and his eyes look sleepy, but I can see want in them. I know my eyes must look the same way. We begin grinding, rubbing our bodies together in the most delicious way. His strong hands grab my ass, pulling my closer to him. Our foreheads fall together, our lips just inches apart. Our breathing has become erratic.

I'm suddenly pulled away from him. Alice looks pissed and I can't understand why. "We're going!" She says.

"What?" I ask confused. I can't seem to focus. It must be the alcohol, or maybe it's all Edward.

"I'm not staying here. We are leaving." She says slowly like she's speaking to a child.

"Alice I don't know what's going on, but we can't leave sweety. We've both had way to much to drink." I tell her.

"Well we need to find a ride then."

"Let's walk outside and talk." I pull her out the front door, hoping the cool night air will help calm her down. "What's going on?" I ask.

"He's in there letting that bitch flirt with him right in front of me and he isn't trying to stop her."

"Who's flirting with him?"

"Lauren! That skanky bitch! Bella I just want to go please!" She begs.

"Babe, I really think you and Jazz need to talk about this first. I'm sure he's just trying to be nice and not hurt her feelings."

"What about my feelings? Dont they matter to him? And I will talk to him when I'm not drunk." She says.

I know she's not going to let up, so I do the only thing I can think of. I call my mom. She tells me she's on her way once I explain what's going on. When I was a teenager I would always call Emmett, but ever since he and Rose had Henry, I don't like to bother him.

Alice and I wait outside for my mom. I long to stay and dance more with Edward, but it's probably for the best we were interrupted, because I was definitely ready to tell him I wanted to go to his room. What would he have thought of me in the morning. Yeah I need to be thanking Alice for her timely interruption.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks for all those that are reading. Just wanted to remind everybody that this is based on a true story. Sooooo, this party really did happen. I'm Alice and my best friend is Bella. I did get way to drunk that night and snatched her away from her "dance partner". It was my boyfriend who was allowing another girl to flirt RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! Ughhh! He was never as sweet as Jasper lol. But my friend really did meet her Edward just like this. And when I flipped out, it was her mom that came and picked us up at 3am and never complained once. Gotta love that woman! **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

I should really start paying better attention is this psychology class, I think to myself. Before going to college, I always thought I would enjoy phsyc but nope, I hate it. Maybe it's the instructor that makes it so intolerable. Doesn't really matter anyways, because I need this class, so here I sit on my bed on a Wednesday night cramming for a test that I have the next day in this stupid class.

My phone vibrates next to me and I jump for it, happy for an excuse to stop studying if only for a few minutes. My excitement leaves me as soon a I see who it is. Jake. His phone calls had returned in full force. After Saturday night, Jake had given me a break on the calling and texting, until yesterday. Now it was becoming more frequent. It had gotten so bad that not only did he call my phone, but he'd started calling Alice. When she would answer he would just breath on the other end, never saying anything. Alice changed her number after a few 4am calls.

I threw my phone to the side and thought about Saturday night. Oh I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I wished I'd gotten his number, but I'm not sure he even remembers our dance, if you could call it that. It was more like dry humping, or foreplay. Yeah I so would have jumped in his bed that night if Alice hadn't interrupted us. My slutty side is still aggravated with her for disturbing us, but my responsible side is so happy she did. I don't know Edward and that was the first time meeting him. How would I have looked to him if I'd slept with him. Sunday morning, waking up with a hangover and a very upset Alice, I started hoping that he'd ask Jasper for my number. I kept that hope with me all day and even into Monday. Then yesterday, Alice and Jasper finally made up and I knew Edward hadn't asked for my number. Jasper would have told her and Alice wouldn't have been able to not tell me.

My phone vibrates again, this time it's a text.

_we need 2 talk ~J_

I put my phone down beside me and try to study some more. I'm not going to reply to him. We have nothing to talk about, no matter what he thinks.

BUZZ

_Now Bella! avoiding me is getting old. stop playing games. u don't want to piss me off! ~J_

I toss my book to the side and walk out to the living room. Mom is sitting on the couch watching TV. I plop down beside her and kick my feet up on the coffee table.

"Bad day?" She asks.

"Yep. Jake wont stop calling and texting me."

"Bella maybe you need to change your number."

"No. Mom even if I do that, he will still find other ways to get to me. Besides, I don't want him to have that much control over my life, I've had that number for ages and I don't want to change it. I don't want him to have the satisfaction of knowing that he's getting to me." I know I sound like a whiny kid, but I mean what I say. I don't want to change every single thing in my life over him, he wasn't worth it.

"Well if your not going to change your number, then you've got to tell your dad and Emmett. I know you've been putting if off, but no more." She gives me her stern mother look. The one that tells me she means what she's saying and if need be she will tell them herself.

"I know. We're having dinner at dad's tomorrow and I was planning on telling them everything then."

"Good girl. Now go study and if you have to, turn your phone off or silence it."

I go back to my room and check my phone. Three more missed calls from Jake. I switch it to silent and start studying again. I will not let him ruin my life.

* * *

"Again auntie Bewwa!" Henry squealed right next to my ear. He was currently on my back and I was spinning him in circles really fast. I think I'm going to puke any second. I twirl him once more and then put him down on the floor. We watch him stumble like a drunk man, his eyes not able to focus on anything.

"This way Henry. Come here." Emmett tells him. Henry turns to the sound of his father's voice, but he's still dizzy and ends up falling over, giggling.

"If he throws up, your cleaning it up." Rose tells Emmett, but I can tell she's enjoying the scene.

"Me? Bella's the one doing it." He says.

"Yes, but who taught him that game?" Rose says, looking pointedly at Emmett.

"Dinners here." Charlie calls from the kitchen. He didn't know how to cook so our dinner nights consisted of some form of takeout. Tonight it was pizza, Henry had insisted and because he was the only grandchild, he tended to get what he wanted.

"Yay! Pitta!" Henry yelled and ran for the kitchen.

We sat down to eat, everybody taking a slice of greasy gooey pizza.

"I need to talk to you guys." I say. I figure delaying the conversation will only make me more nervous. When I see I have everyone's attention and Henry is engrossed in his pizza I continue. "I broke up with Jake last week and now he's bothering me."

Emmett stops chewing and stares at me. My dad, ever the police chief, looks at me calmly.

"Bothering you how?" Dad asks me.

"Well, he keeps calling me and sending me text messages." I say.

"You want me to kick his ass?" Emmett asks me seriously.

Rose places a hand on his arm. "Honey, you can't fight everyone that makes you angry.

"Maybe not everyone, but anyone who messes with my sister I can." He says.

"Bella, is he threatening you?" Dad asks me.

"Well...uhh...not really. Threatening like how?" I ask.

"Has he said he's going to hurt you in any way?"

"No, but I know he wants to dad."

"How do you know that?" Emmett asks me.

Oh boy. Here is the part I was scared to tell them. "Umm...that's the reason I broke up with him. While we were dating he could be...mean." I say. Emmett's face turns red with anger.

"Mean how?" Dad asks me.

"He shoved me a couple of times and hit me once." Emmett flies out of his chair, upsetting Henry.

"I'm going to take Henry in the other room while everyone talks." Rose says picking up a crying Henry. "Bella, me and you are going to have a chat when this is all over." Rose says, leaving no room to argue.

"Hit you? Bella why the hell didn't you come to me?" Dad says harshly. "I would have put a stop to it immediately. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought it was a one time incident and he did apologize afterwards." I say. Yes I'd been stupid to stay with him, I know this now and I regretted everyday that I'd let him have that control over me.

"Wait. Did you stay with him even after he hit you?" Em asks me.

"Yes. I thought it would get better, and he never did hit me again."

"Bella how could you be so stupid?" Emmett yells.

"Em, calm down son." Charlie says putting a hand on Emmet's shoulder.

Tears are pouring down my face. Even as small children, Emmett and I rarely ever fought, so when he did get upset with me it really hurt my feelings and bothered me. We'd always been close and I adored my brother, and because of this he had the power to hurt me.

"I know I was stupid Em, I'm so sorry for not telling you." I cried.

Dad wrapped his arms around me. "You have to understand Bella, we are worried about you." I nod my head in understanding. "I'm going to make a few phone calls and see what I can do. I'll be right back." He stands up and leaves me and Emmett alone.

After a few minutes of silence, I can't take anymore. "Em, I'm so sorry."

"Why Bella? We've always told each other everything. Why didn't you come to me with this." He sounds hurt.

"I didn't want to involve you at the time. I thought I could handle it and you have Henry and Rose to think about now." I tell him.

"Do you really believe I wouldn't have been there for you?"

"NO! I know you would have and that's my point. Rose is right. You have a temper Em and if I'd come to you right when it happened you would have found Jake and hurt him. Then what? You would have went to jail. You have a family now Em, and they depend on you."

He walks over to me, sitting down in the chair next to me. "I see your point, but your my baby sister Bells. I love you and I will always be here for you. Please don't keep anything like this from me again ok?" He says.

"Alright. I promise." I say as we hug tightly.

Charlie walks back into the kitchen and I can tell he doesn't have good news. "Bella are you sure Jake hasn't threatened you?"

"Yes dad. I'm sure." I pull my phone out my pocket and show him and Emmett the texts Jake sent me last night. "The only thing he's said so far that might be a threat is that I don't want to piss him off. Does that count?" I ask hopefully.

Charlie shakes his head. "Unfortunately it doesn't. According to my lawyer, the only options we have right now are to change your number and get a restraining order."

"Dad, mom and I talked about this last night and I don't want to change my number. But I will get the restraining order."

"Bella don't be silly, it's just a number." Emmett says.

"No! I'll tell you like I told mom, I'm not going to let him have that much control over my life."

"Fine." Emmett says and I can tell he doesn't agree with me. We walk to the living room where Rose and Henry are sitting.

"Everything ok now?" Shes asks, looking at me. I nod and sit down by Henry.

"Is that pizza good little man?"

"Mmmm, yesh. It's the bestest pitta ever!" He says making us all laugh.

"So how's Renée doing?" Charlie asks us. "She still teaching at the elementary school?"

"Yep still there." I say. This is Charlie's way of asking about mom. We live in a small town and with him being the chief of police, he knows that she's still working at the school. He starts every conversation about mom like this.

"And still dating that asshole Phil." Rose says. Emmett and I look at her shocked. "What? You know we are all thinking it, I'm just the only one to say it." She says.

"What's he done now?" Charlie asks.

Emmett, Rose and I begin to tell dad about Phil and his hate for us. We swap stories of him and things he's said to us or things we've heard he's said about us.

Two hours later I'm on my way home. I feel better now that I've gotten all this Jake shit out in the open with my family. Rose and I still havent talked, but I know It's coming soon. She probably wants to lay into me as well. I'll take whatever she has to say because I know she only does it out of love.

I pull into the gas station, and park beside a pump. I hate coming to gas stations late at night. I reach in my back pocket and pull my money out, counting it as I walk into the store. Just as I finish and look up, I run into a hard warm body.

"Oh damn, I'm sorry." I say.

"No problem." A velvety voice says. My head snaps up and my breath leaves my body. It's him. Edward. I've been thinking about him non stop and here he is.

"Hey. Sorry I wasnt paying attention to where I was going." I say still staring at him.

He smiles at me. "It's ok. Your Bella right? Werent you at Jaspers party last Saturday?" My smile is frozen on my face. I can't freaking believe it. He doesnt remember our dance. The dance that has caused some very sexy dreams for me, meant absolutely nothing to him.

"Yep that's me. Well I have to go." I say hurrying off. I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid Bella. How could you think he would remember you when he was drunk and had an ass of girls hanging off him all night. It was one damn dance and I'd expected him to track me down.

As I walk out the store, I see Edward leaning up against my car. What the hell does he think he's doing? I ask myself. Slimy bastard doesn't remember me, but yet he's going to lean up on my car with a smirk on his cocky face.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Waiting on you." He says like we've known each other for years.

"Why?"

He shoves his hands into his pockets, making him look younger and venerable. "I felt bad for teasing you."

"What?"

"I was joking with you when I acted like I didn't know who you were." He says.

"Oh." Great Bella, can't you think of anything intelligent to say, I chastise myself. "So you do remember me then?"

Edward pushes off my car and walks closer to me. He leans down to my ear, not touching me, but so close, and whispers, "I can't get you off my mind." His warm breath sends shivers through my body. This boy oozes sex.

Before I can respond, he walks to a silver Volvo. I want to scream for him to wait, but I can't find my voice.

"Hey Bella? Do you mind if I call you sometime?" He asks me.

"No, I dont mind."

"Great. You'll be hearing from me soon." He says as he opens the door to his car.

"Wait! Don't you want my number?" I ask him.

He smiles at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I already have it. I got it Saturday night."

"What? Alice didn't tell me that." I say.

"That's because she doesn't know. I didn't ask Jasper for it. I got it from Jessica." He says. He climbs in his car and gives me a wave and a wink as he pulls off.

My week just got a hell of a lot better, I think as I drive home with a huge grin on my face.

**A/N: Thanks for all of you that are still with me. Please review! **


End file.
